


Dancing Like Nobody Is Watching

by flickawhip



Category: Ballet RPF
Genre: F/F, Ghost love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Darcey has always felt bonded with Margot... little did she know Margot felt the same.
Relationships: Darcey Bussell/Margot Fonteyn





	Dancing Like Nobody Is Watching

Darcey Bussell had always loved to dance, that much Margot Fonteyn knew, she had felt it the first time the girl stroked the statue’s finger when she came to White Lodge. She had watched the girl dance then, as a youngster, bonding slowly with her, aware of her gentle smile and sweet soul.   
Darcey’s career explodes, as Margot always knew it would. She watches the girl with pride, smiling when Darcey finishes her career and finds new ones. One as a judge, then a presenter. Darcey’s tenderness with her old friends makes her heart sing and she smiles, kissing Darcey’s cheek sweetly. 

“Dance my love, dance like nobody is there…”

She speaks tenderly, noting the way Darcey’s hand rests over her name on her tomb, the woman’s delicate hands captivating her even now as the woman’s free hand raises to the cheek she kissed, as if she had felt it. 

“Dance my dove. Be happy.”

She speaks again, then smiles when Darcey walks away, standing taller, looking lighter on her feet and more content. As she should always have been.


End file.
